


Loose Papers

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Artist Katsuki Yuuri, Life Drawing, M/M, Model Victor Nikiforov, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: This is not how life drawing models are supposed to act Viktor would be banned from modeling plz dont do this Viktor





	Loose Papers

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a lil writing sprint in The Madness yoi discord and is probably full of spelling errors and things but now i'm going to bed so aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i'll fix any mistakes people find.

Yuuri hid behind the easel his paper was taped to, trying to calm the flush on his cheeks. It was his usual wednesday life drawing class for university and as usual the sound of graphite on paper filled the room, some people humming along to their music, shuffling around. The normal live drawing class noises. And then there was Yuuri, breathing fast, trying to not look at the man, no, the veritable god, laying in a provocative pose in the middle of the room.

Usually at this stage of his academic career Yuuri wasn’t affected by nude models, he’d been studying art for 7 years now and at all levels of his learning there had been life drawing. Usually though it was a female model, which he wasn’t interested in, or old men whose skin elasticity had seen far better, and less saggy, days.

But today… oh today the model was a silver haired adonis and Yuuri was beside himself with a mixture of glee and embarrassment.

His paper was still blank as the tutor called time for the pose and the sound of the model shifting to a new one reached his ears. Yuuri peeked over the top of the board supporting his papers and locked eyes with the man, feeling his heart skip a beat as a small quirk of a smile was directed at him.

The new pose almost had Yuuri faint with badly concealed arousal. This ma was on his back, propped up on his elbows, facing directly towards Yuuri with his legs spread, one bent upward at the knee, the other straight.

Yuuri willed himself not to look at the other’s crotch, and failed spectacularly as he found himself enjoying the sight of the model’s cock, large even when soft, resting over his heavy balls, a light smattering of silvery hair over his lower belly and thighs.

Yuuri quickly ducked his head back down and took a steadying breath before rapidly beginning to sketch. He knew he’d get chewed out for missing the first sketch and was determined not to completely flunk today’s class.

After a few minutes Yuuri found himself engrossed in sketching, the pose changing every five minutes. Yuuri kept getting bogged down in small details, entranced by the other man’s flawless body and handsome face, the way his hair fell over one eye, the lean muscle of his thighs.

Yuuri ended up just sketching parts of the other man each time instead of the whole as he was meant to be doing. But as long as he’d drawn something he’d be ok.

As the class ended Yuuri busied himself by packing away his charcoals carefully so they wouldn’t snap. As he did that, he failed to notice someone walking up to him and jumped at the sound of a smooth Russian accent as said person spoke.

“Ah, your form is wonderful, you’ve captured so much volume in my muscles, I’m impressed.” said the model, and Yuuri’s head snapped up, looking at the man, who was now clad in a robe, with a startled expression.

“O-oh, thank you! Your body is breathtaking… Uh! I mean, to draw!” Yuuri babbled, tongue tripping over his words as he looked up at the surprisingly tall man, he hadn’t looked so tall when he was laying down. He mentally slapped himself for his awkward demeanor in the face of someone so handsome.

“Ah, where are my manners, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I just wanted to make you the offer of private life drawing sessions, if you’re interested.” the man, Viktor, practically purred, and Yuuri hastily looked around the room to find it empty.

“Ah, uhm… oh… I’m Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” He stammered, convinced his cheeks were red enough to rival Rudolph’s nose. Viktor apparently found this adorable as his face lit up in almost childish glee and he reached out to poke at one of Yuuri’s soft cheeks with wonderment.

“So red, Ah, do you perhaps find me attractive? Don’t worry, I’m in much the same boat as you are, little Yuuri.” Viktor said, and in a flash of confidence Yuuri found his mouth opening without his permission.

“I’m free for the rest of the day if you are.” he blurted, and Viktor let out a shark bark of laughter, before grinning.

“I find my schedule for today miraculously clear all of a sudden.” Viktor told him giving Yuuri a flirtatious wink. “Let me just throw my clothes on and we can go somewhere more… private. Hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS MEANT TO BE PWP PORN BUT I GOT LAZY SORRY


End file.
